Cheren Uno
“This Kids Next Door… it isn’t about stopping adults from feeding kids broccoli, brushing their teeth, or sending them to bed early… it’s about giving kids, and everybody, peace of mind. Trying to protect them from all of this chaos, so that they can live average, normal, happy lives. So that their responsibilities… are only so minor… that they can live in peace. I’d like… to have that kind of life, too. But if I don’t protect the lives that everyone wishes to live… then I ''can’t live in peace. It’s a duty that… I need to carry… or no one else will.”'' -Cheren Uno talks to Sugar about his duties. (src) Cheren McKenzie Uno (Numbuh 3621) is the 9 3/4-year-old son of Rachel T. McKenzie and Nigel Uno in Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13's universe. He is a member of the Galactic Kid Council, Supreme Leader of Earth's KND, and the main protagonist of the Nextgen Series. Being Supreme Leader, the only one higher up is the GKND leader, Nebula. He has an older 10 3/4-year-old sister named Aurora, and an 11-year-old brother named Chris, both of whom have inherited their father's firebending. Cheren does have firebending, but only in his Demon State, but he is able to wield the Master Sword like his mother, having inherited part of her Triforce of Courage, thereby making Cheren the new Hero of Time like his mother and ancestor, Link. Because he wields the Master Sword, he is assisted by the sword's spirit, Fi. His best friend and rival is Panini Drilovsky. His Negative is Nerehc Onu, son of Lehcar, and Leader of the DNK. Nextgen Series Background “Master, I sense much of your traits within him. I calculate a 90% probability he will be worthy of wielding the Master Sword.” -Fi's prediction (src) Ever since he was young, Cheren's mother has been training him in the ways of the sword, as it was believed he was destined to hold the Triforce of Courage after Rachel. Cheren has heard many tales of his mother, Rachel, about her reign as Supreme Leader and her role as the Hero of Time. Since then, Cheren's always looked up to his mother, and has dreamed of being as great a leader as her. In First Day, Cheren accompanies the many other children to CND Training at Arctic Academy. He had doubts he would make it far, and also doubted their parents' exciting backstories. When Aurora mocked him for his failures, he denied that he wanted to be Supreme Leader anyway, and seeing his slip-ups gave Sunni Chariton a sense of relief that she isn't the only one slipping up. Cheren engages Panini in several battles, in which the latter always beats him. Cheren lost a couple teeth after one defeat, and he is then knocked down by a soccerball from Karin Kurosaki, whom Cheren had noticed watching them. Karin questions how a wimp like him plans to make it to KND. Cheren thinks about working on Moonbase, and Karin laughs at the idea of him becoming Supreme Leader (even though Cheren wanted to be a leader's helper). Cheren makes it as an operative and becomes an assistant to Numbuh 100,000, Abram Johnson. He pledged loyalty to his leader, and his job included doing minor chores like bringing him food or papers, cleaning the office, or checking on his operatives. Every once in a while, an operative visits Abram to request him something, but Abram usually declines in a mean fashion. Examples include Dipper Pines wanting to start a mystery-based sector, or Bon Clay Jr. wanting to start an all-gay sector (due to his own sector's negative views on his homosexuality). Abram also declined Nebula D. Winkiebottom's request to form an alliance between her New GKND and the Human KND, though Cheren thought it would be cool. Viridi Saga He first appeared in the Mark of Courage one-shot, showing his struggles of being Supreme Leader, like his assistant Larry trying to get him to sign papers. Rachel gave him a little encouragement when he returned home, showing him the Master Sword and saying he might be able to wield it one day. Cheren made his first major appearance in The Son of Evil, where he was framed for causing destruction and attacking fellow operatives by his Negative, Nerehc Onu. When the operatives had discovered the other Cheren was a fake, they agreed to help Cheren capture him. Cheren borrowed the Three Sacred Treasures from his mother and went after Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. After chasing him across the canyons, Cheren finally encountered and did battle with his opposite, and Cheren was victorious as Lehcar came to take Nerehc home. In the one-shot "Swimming", Cheren lost his glasses due to a splash created by Dillon, Leanne, and Sheila. He felt around in search for them until Melody found them, but Cheren touched Panini's foot by accident, to which she remarked he can rub them after she beats him at Pokémon. In Mason and the Minish Door, he and Panini were going to have a hotdog-eating contest at the Dimalanta house. When he and Panini went out to look for Mason and Sheila, they found Viridi's Minish Door, going inside and shrinking down to ant size. They hitched a ride on Rachel's shorts and were brought back to the house, yelling up to anyone who walked by in the hopes they would be heard. Cheren's brother, Chris was able to notice them after he tripped, and he showed the two to Rachel and the others. After Cheren and Panini were able to explain what happened, Artie came over and made a small house for the two to stay in, and the two slept together in a bed. The following day, Mikaela Chariton came over to use her power to restore them to normal size. They shortly discovered Sheila, who was re-expanded as she revealed Mason was in his father's stomach, allowing Mika to save him as well. In Anthony Ant, when Sector W showed Cheren that his cousin, Anthony had shrunken, he ordered Anthony to be kept safe until he's fixed. Later, when Rachel brought Anthony over to watch TV, Anthony mentioned that Viridi is the one who shrunk him. Afterward, Cheren told Anthony he decided to make Sally leader of Sector W. He brings Anthony home before leaving. Later, Cheren confronts the Nature Goddess Viridi, and demands she change his cousin back to normal. She refused, and had Cragalanche knock Cheren out, but he was later rescued by Sector W, thanking Anthony. Later up on Moonbase, after Anthony gave his speech about how size doesn't matter, Cheren announced they were going into war with Viridi and her Forces of Nature. In Scorched Wings, Cheren tried to battle Phosphora in the Moody Storm, with Nebula's help, and upon losing the battle, he had Fi discover that Phosphora drew power from her Lightning Scarf. In Cheren's Training, Cheren is shrunk down with Minish Dust by his mother, Rachel, who tried to teach him to fight at a smaller size. Cheren gets defeated, and is forced to be Rachel's pet, making him give her foot rubs. He is rescued by Panini, who takes him to Nugget River, but Panini denies Cheren a tasty nugget, bragging about her superiority over his tiny size. Cheren does battle with Panini and manages to defeat her. She takes him home so Cheren can challenge his mother for a rematch. Cheren manages to beat Rachel, and she returns him to normal. For revenge, Cheren uses the Minish Dust to shrink Rachel, Panini, Chris, and Aurora down. In Sunni's Pride, Cheren requested Mika to hide him as Nebula was looking for him, so she teleported him someplace. Nebula later burst in her house and found Cheren shrunken in the teapot, so she took him to fix her throne and do other chores. In Operation: SCARY, Cheren dressed as his ancestor, Link for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Cheren became Link for real, and he had to battle Nebula, who had become Palpatine. In "Miyuki's Sadness", Cheren invites Miyuki Crystal to his office as he tries to tell her to see the value in life and to try and hang out with her friends more. In Operation: MASKED, Cheren journeys to the Termina Dimension to save Miyuki from the Masked Demon, Majora. He meets up with the Alternate Sector V, who eventually trust Cheren and ally themselves with him as they venture across the world in search of Miyuki. Over the journey, Cheren has been questioning if his actions were right, as he learned Miyuki had come to love Majora, and he wondered if breaking them apart was right. He eventually decides that he didn't care, as he had to stop Majora from destroying the world. Before the DunBroch Ruins world, Majora kidnaps Panini, seemingly turning her to a mask, and Cheren awakens his Demon State. He unknowingly attacks a brainwashed Panini, and ultimately decides he doesn't want Sector V with him, in fear of putting them in danger. When he meets and teams up with Merida in DunBroch, he realizes that he can't get far without a team. When Majora enacts Operation: Moonfall, he and Sector V venture to Majora's Moonbase to put a stop to him. Cheren and Nerehc enter the Dream World where Majora has gone, and do battle with the vicious demon. Cheren gains the Fierce Deity's Mask and uses its incredible powers to finish Majora once and for all. Following the events of the battle, Miyuki is saved, and they all return home. In Viridi's Last Stand, Cheren is told to go down to the Underworld to retrieve the Poison of the Gods, which can be used to defeat Viridi. He gets the poison from Grim, who cautions Cheren, and Cheren is afraid of using it, as he does not feel well with robbing someone of their strength. A strange man in the park convinced him to use it, as the result would be freedom, so Cheren decides to do so. Shortly, the world is invaded by the Forces of Nature, but Cheren escapes with Sector V as Rachel gives him the Sacred Casket. They go to GKND H.Q., where Team Vweeb reveals Viridi's homeworld, as Planet Flora, and they begin to discuss a plan. They invade the Floran Summit, in which Cheren carries the shrunken Team Vweeb the whole way. They break into the Nature Factory as Cheren confronts Viridi, but is unable to attack her because she's a Logia plantbender. Cheren learns that Viridi is weak against fire, and also tries to use the Poison Vial. When Viridi discovers this, she sends Cheren to the dungeon, but he is saved by Panini. They return to the throne room and Cheren fights Viridi again, and eventually prevails in the fight using his Demon State. Cheren knocks Viridi out and pours the poison down her throat, but she turns out to have survived with a special sack in her throat. Viridi turns into her Mother Nature form, but Cheren becomes the Fierce Deity again and clashes with Viridi for the final time, eventually forcing the poison down her throat. Viridi shrinks back to normal, and Cheren delivers the final blow. They gather for a party at GKND H.Q. as Cheren feels a little guilty about finishing helpless Viridi, but Rachel assures she would've found a way to come back again, and he shouldn't linger on it. Cheren feels a little better and returns to the party. Big Mom Saga “''I know that no one knows their fate. And I don’t care what you say. I’ll find these 20 Keys myself… and with their help, we’ll stop the Apocalypse.”'' -Cheren to Zanifr (src) During April's backstory in Sector W7, it's revealed that Cheren closed the Sector GD Treehouse upon April's request, to preserve her memories with her team. In Sector JP, Cheren congratulates Sector JP for bringing back the Yin Yo-yo. Later, Cheren has one of the party rooms cleared out so Panini and Melody can host their Girls' Boxing Tournament. When Jinta Hanakari announces that he wants in the competition, Cheren is weirded out. Since he isn't running the contest, he tells him to talk to Panini. Later, Cheren suffers a spinal injury when Grenda suddenly breaks into his office and hugs him, having been told by Jinta that Cheren would date her if she threw the match. After Cheren recovers from his supposed injury, Kodama comes to his office and requests to see the Shell 297. Cheren denies her request, so Kodama breaks into the Weapons Storage with aid from Yuzu and Vanellope. The three are caught in the act, so Cheren scolds them and deducts points from their sector. Cheren decides to reveal the truth about Kodama's parents, who made the Shell 297, explaining how they were supervillains and were killed in their attempt to destroy Arctic Base. Kodama still insists on launching the 297, but when Cheren denies her, Kodama kicks him in the shin. The next day, Kodama successfully steals the 297 with help from many friends. Cheren chases them to Karakura to stop them from launching the shell, but the fireworks display goes off, anyway. The Shell 297 is launched and explodes, turning night into day for a few minutes. Cheren and everyone else go blind for 10 minutes. For her actions, Cheren has Kodama imprisoned in Arctic Base, but only for a day. Later, Cheren calls Sunni Chariton up for a meeting, discussing hers and Darcy's lack of effort in their jobs as evil-sensors, and Sunni angrily questions why Cheren is so great, following his mom, when Sunni follows her mom and sucks at psychicbending. Cheren explains that he forgot about ever following his mom and focused on his own path, and Sunni should do the same. He decides to challenge Sunni to a battle, assigning her to field missions so she can build up her strength, and come to fight him when she's ready. In Operation: FROST, Cheren traded a drug with a Bulblin for a map, pointing out where and when Majora would meet him. Aurora thought he was betraying the KND, so she attacked him, until he explained the story. In Operation: RECLAIM, January 5, 2032, Cheren finally goes to meet with Majora on Cleveland Beach. There, Zanifr explains his origins from Alternia in the First Dimension, and his story behind coming to Cheren's universe and ending up with the shadows. Zanifr reveals that the Apocalypse will be coming soon, making Cheren slightly worried. He also informs him that the search for 20 Keys will be done by Goddesses Palutena and Medusa respectively, to enter the New World and choose how it's run. However, Cheren remembers the bright faces of all his friends and vows that they will stop the Apocalypse. He tells Zanifr that, if he ever returns to his world, he can tell his old friends that he met the human race. The following day, Cheren neglectedt telling Panini or anyone about his meeting, fearing how they will react. He kept the secret of the Apocalypse for several months. In Down in the Negaverse, Nerehc Onu revealed to have his own meeting with Sanula Kinsei and knew about the Apocalypse, too. Cheren lies saying he told his operatives as well, but they reach the conclusion to host Meet Your Match Day, where all of the Negatives come to the Posiverse and bond with their opposites. At the end of Operation: CLOWN, Cheren met with Dillon and the others after they escaped Punk Hazard. He accompanies Mocha and the giant children home on their transport craft, and Mocha asks him when Arctic Training was starting. Sometime later, Meet Your Match Day officially begins, Cheren and Nerehc hanging out on the Moonbase Viewing Platform while it happens. They contemplate over how things've changed between them, and wonder if the Apocalypse will really happen. The day eventually ends as the DNK returns home, the two hoping to host this again later. In Operation: NECSUS, Cheren announced the newest line of CND graduates, with the first to step up being Mocha. During the afterparty later, Doflamingo Jr. wanted Cheren to send him on the mission to escort Caesar, but Cheren assures that Sector V can handle it. When he goes to talk with Panini, they discuss how Doflamingo's father was mentioned to be one of Caesar's customers, and they should keep an eye on him. At the end, Cheren finally comes to Coruscant after Nebula's battle with Dimentio. He tells her to come to Planet Wisp, where all the Kids Next Doors were there to cheer for her. Due to April's assistance in the N.E.C.S.U.S. quest, Cheren gave her a pardon from decommissioning on her 13th birthday. In The Great Candied Adventure, Cheren was angered to hear of Panini's kidnapping by the Big Mom Pirates. He trusted Sector V with saving her as they disbanded from the Kids Next Door and became the Raccoon Pirates. MaKayla later met up with him in Moonbase as she hinted to know of the Apocalypse, and suggested he tell the others about it. The next day, Cheren questions his mom why the adults don't help out, and Rachel explains they are the Next Generation, and it's their turn to have experiences. After the Big Moms defeat the Raccoon Crew, Cheren is horrified to hear that Panini was eaten by Big Mom, and gets in a fight with Sheila for coming up with this disbanding idea. Aurora breaks up the fight as Cheren decides to take them home, but Sheila wishes to stay behind and have adventures. They board the transport ship to fly back to Moonbase, but the kids decide they shouldn't leave Sheila behind, and they're not coming back to Kids Next Door yet. They all borrow ships and fly to miscellaneous locations to train. Cheren then gathers the KND Armada to Virginia as Big Mom's Demon Sweets begin to attack. During the war, Cheren clashes with Demon Sweet Commander, Bobbin. In the scuffle, he loses his glasses, and tries to fight him using his senses. It goes well until Bobbin gets the upper hand, but Francis and Larry aid him by the latter returning his glasses, and Francis bringing the Three Sacred Treasures. Cheren combines the three treasures for a mighty Skyward Strike that knocks Bobbin out clean. Following the battle and Big Mom's defeat, Cheren goes to Azultown and picks up Panini and Sector V, taking them to Moonbase. He announces to all sectors that the Apocalypse is happening soon, and they must find the 20 Keys to save everyone. Sheila fearlessly boasts they will stop the Apocalypse, and her friends agree, putting a new sense of confidence in Cheren. In "Her Special Skill", Cheren briefly tries to train Carol using swords, until he defeats her quickly, confirming she's not a swordsman. In "Rivals", Cheren and Panini engage in many contests during school in which Panini beats him every time. Cheren later comforts Jessie after his losses against Shelly Johnson, and not wanting to take lectures from a 4th-grader, the two challenge each other to Gun Wars. Seven Lights Saga Frozen-Presidents Sagas In Legend of the Seven Lights, Cheren flies down to the Garley House to ask Matthew Garley if Uxie mentioned anything about 7 Lights or 13 Darknesses, to which he replies she didn't. Cheren receives a call from Larry to come back to Moonbase for Nebula had arrived, demanding to speak with him. He flies back to Moonbase as Nebula yells why he didn't let her know of the Apocalypse, and that she managed to inform the other KND leaders before she came. They go down to The Tree of Beginning to request the Minish KND leader, Lenari to join the Galactic Kid Council, but he declines, saying their princess was kidnapped by humans and he can't sign without her approval. They leave the tree as Nebula hands Cheren a letter from an anonymous person, telling him to come to Roguetown Station alone. Cheren takes his Sacred Treasures and drives his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. to Oregon, passing Wendy Marvell on the way and talking to her a bit. Cheren rushes down the Roguetown Road with great enthusiasm (buying a second Hookshot from Nickel Joe on the way), even declaring himself King of the World he was so excited. Once at Roguetown, he sleeps at the Inn until 8p.m., then goes to the station. The person to greet him is Corporate President Mom, who wants Cheren to kill her boss. They discuss this further on the train, as Mom acknowledges Cheren's strength and his connection with the Head President, and since the Presidents are against the KND, defeating her would be an advantage for him. Cheren hides in Mom's sons' room the whole ride to Midway Peak, playing his 4DS as he engaged Panini in Mario Kart races. Finally, they arrive at the party as Mom sneaks Cheren to under a table, where he waits for the Head President to appear, and also listens to Don Quixote Sugar playing music on a leaf. When Carol Masterson comes over, Cheren speaks to her in private, telling of his plan, and giving her the 4DS so she may call Panini if something happens. Finally, the Head President, Morgan Uno presents herself, sensing Cheren's presence and pulling him from his hiding spot. Cheren questions her alliance with them and wants to bring her back to KND, but she declines as they engage in battle. In the scuffle, Sugar was about to get hurt, but Cheren pulls her out of the way with his Hookshot. Cheren is overpowered by Morgan's sheer strength, and when she calls Slifer the Sky Dragon, she is prepared to obliterate him. But Sugar steps in the way and turns Cheren into a Rainbow Monkey. Everyone forgets his being there as the dragon is called off, but everyone that ever knew Cheren forgets his existence. In Rainbow Monkey form, Cheren remains quiet and still while Sugar keeps him close during the gala party. In barely any conscious state, incredible anger and rage brews inside him, and he feels the strong, desperate desire to kill Sugar. Sugar sleeps with Cheren on the train ride back, and once more after being locked in her room at Dressrosa. The following day, Sugar is poisoned by Rupert's White Pikmin, and all toys, Cheren included, change back to normal. Crystal Wickens finds him exhausted in Sugar's room and informs him of the Toy Curse and its qualities. Cheren grows furious at Sugar, but upon hearing she acted on Doflamingo's orders, his sights were set on him. Cheren turned Demon State and encountered Doflamingo in his room. He mercilessly attacked the Corporate President, grabbing one of Flamingo's strings and wrapping around his neck, then stuck the other end in the floor. Cheren pushed Doflamingo out of the castle and hung him by the neck with his own string. Cheren then has a vision of his shadow, the other conscious behind the Demon State, who is acting based on Cheren's anger and mental orders. Cheren becomes exhausted, and Nolan York carries him down to the town. Cheren spitefully tells Gunkan and Rourke, who are arresting Sugar, to let her rot. Cheren's friends and siblings tearfully go to him, realizing what happened. They take a C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and return home upon Rachel's request, and they learn, as many parents are gathered there, Cheren's father was killed by the World Leaders. Cheren demands Grim to bring him back, but Grim ultimately reveals he's been reviving Cheren and his friends all this time, showing them instances of their many deaths across their adventures. Cheren loses all hope and purpose in life and goes to his room to sink in depression. Miyuki comes to his house later and informs Cheren he is going to die this month, for she saw the future. It's up to him to decide how he dies, so with a newfound courage, Cheren orders Grim to tell everyone about his "assistance", never bring them to life again, and make everyone promise Cheren Uno that they will keep growing stronger. He declares war against the World Government and vows to find the 20 Keys. Cheren goes to G.U.N. H.Q. and rescues Sugar from self-execution, telling her he forgives her. Sugar explains her past and secret pain while Cheren explains his duties, that he wishes to live like a normal kid, but knows he must keep the universe safe for other kids. They hang out at a carnival before going to sing karaoke at a bar, for Sugar loves to sing. They go to Facilier's shop so he may give insight on Sugar's future, and Sugar realizes she is a musicbender. Cheren has Sectors V and W7 take Sugar to the Solana Galaxy to find Meloetta, bidding her farewell. Sugar promises to get stronger so they can destroy the World Government together. Sunni Chariton later comes and tells Cheren about her encounter with Team Rocket, learning that a man named Ragaj and his associates are after the Twenty Keys. Cheren is later battling Panini in training when Sector V returns from space. They explain their encounter with Team Gnik, while Cheren shares Sunni's info. When they mention Gravity Falls, Cheren gets in contact with Dipper of Sector GF, informing him that he'll be coming over. MaKayla joins Cheren to Gravity Falls as they make their way to the Mystery Shack. They encounter Wendy and Carla again, and they agree to join them in their meeting. Dipper shows them the Gibberish Rock in his journal, and when Wendy reveals the book's invisible ink, they discover the rocks must be connected with other dimensions. They all go into the Author's secret bunker, and after making their way to the center, they find Gideon and Bill Cipher. They are constructing a Multiverse Portal to travel universes, but before the kids can stop them, they send the shape-shifter, Glen to attack them. Cheren defeats the monster by launching a Fire Arrow, which Wendy expands with magic. They get back up to the portal's chamber, but the machine is fully powered as it sucks Wendy and Kayla inside. Cheren is saddened for losing them, but when they hear a group of Teen Ninjas is wandering the woods, Cheren leaves by himself to battle them. He is overpowered by Suigetsu and Karin, but Jagar King shows up to freeze the ninjas in time. He gives Cheren Journal 1 to give to the others, then takes Cheren back to his house in Iceland. Jagar reveals that his father was Stanford, the Author of the journals, and after explaining his father's conflict with Bill Cipher, Jagar told Cheren why the Twenty Keys shouldn't be united. Opening the Time Gate would unleash all the unstable Time Chi into the universe, creating a worse cataclysm than the Apocalypse, but if they let the Apocalypse happen normall, trillions of people might die either way. Cheren questions why Jagar knows all this when Arceus apparently doesn't, and then Jagar attempts to reveal the name of a demon - but he is strangely muted when he tries to say the name. Cheren brands Jagar a liar, and accuses him of being The King, and when the man denies these claims, Cheren demands Jagar to tell what's going to happen when the Time Gate opens. Jagar regretfully admits that he doesn't know, and Cheren believes he looks afraid of what could happen. He promises Jagar that finding the 20 Keys may be their best option, but the man cannot take his word over his own, so he freezes Cheren in time and locks him in the basement. Sunni Chariton, having been watching Cheren's aura, rescues the boy and unfreezes him with a chi-block sticker. He is angered over what Jagar did, and feels he must return to Moonbase to warn everyone of his possible treachery. Cheren is emailed some photos by Aurora, taken by Carol Masterson, revealing Footbombs hidden in NFL Stadiums and intended for the KND's main bases. Cheren summons Sectors W7, JP, and KB to tell them about, and have them retrieve the Footbombs. Afterwards, Cheren is called down to Sector E's treehouse to speak with the Minish Leader, Lenari. Lenari tells Cheren of a planned attack on Washington tomorrow, to defeat Bill Cipher. After Panini calls Cheren about good news (Sector GF saved Wendy and MaKayla, and the Footbombs were disposed of), Cheren excitedly agrees to let the KND take part in this attack. Cheren doesn't actually take part in the Battle of Washington, but sends all available sectors to assist. Following the victorious battle, the next day, Cheren and all his friends attend his father's funeral. He chats with several attendees, like Wendy and the returned Sugar, and Jagar King apologizes for his actions. After the funeral, Cheren and Nebula finally make their alliance with the Minish KND. They watch as Rupert, Timmy, and Hikari become Minish operatives as well. Art-Opening Sagas Cheren and MaKayla go meet Nerehc in the Negaverse. Nerehc explains how someone is hunting the Demon Saints, as well as Malladus and Demise's souls. MaKayla questions Cheren about his Demon State, explaining that she saw herself helping Cheren control it. Nerehc claims they must do so in DunBroch Ruins, Termina, where they will also find the Ocarina of Time. At Termina, Cheren introduces Kayla and Nerehc to Sector V of that world, telling them about the Apocalypse. Melissa takes the group to DunBroch Ruins, where Cheren (unknowingly) inhales Nightmare Toxin from a hole. He hears Merida's voice in the distance, but when he follows it, he ends up in Legion's nightmare realm. Cheren goes into Demon State, overcome with anger at seeing his friends die, and attacks Legion. His Demon State shadow talks with Cheren inside the dream, remarking how Cheren can't stop the Apocalypse. He comes out of his nightmare before they head into the time-travel Warp Gate in DunBroch Town. They go to the castle and meet Merida again. Merida goes with them to the Ancient Ruin, a strange temple of time and spiritual energy. In the temple's center, Kayla gets Cheren in touch with his spiritual center, where Cheren confronts his Demon State again. Cheren makes a speech about hope and convinces Demon State to merge with him. Cheren was then in control of his Demon State. Afterwards, MaKayla helped him Ascend to the Spirit World, where Cheren retrieved the Ocarina of Time. He returns to the Mortal World, and proves horrible at playing the ocarina. In A Mary Time in Foster's, after returning to Moonbase, he gets an email from April, telling him about their Guertena Gallery adventure. Cheren would be glad to let Ib and Mary into Arctic Training; but he vaguely remembers who Mary is. Cheren visits Sugar at Cleveland Park while The Gang sings her a rap song. Carol Masterson appears and reveals that, based on collected info, the Corporate Presidents had Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie in their possession - with Azelf having been entrusted to Doflamingo. The three go to Dressrosa to investigate, and they are just in time to save Mom from an assassination attempt. Cheren yells at Aunt Morgan on the TV screen for doing this. He challenges Morgan to a battle in five days. As they are helping Mom to her ship, Azelf appears and greets them. Azelf examines the kids' Power Levels, and confirms Cheren's to be 4,104. When Azelf names the superior Power Levels of Morgan and The King, Cheren feels a little downtrodden. On their way back to Moonbase, a Human Bill Cipher appears and wrecks the fortress with his phenomenal power. Non-Canon A version of Cheren appears in Operation: UNO, with no hair like his father, and a sister named Bianca. Battles *Cheren vs. Panini (many times). *Cheren vs. Nerehc Onu. *Cheren vs. Cragalanche. *Cheren vs. Phosphora. *Mini Cheren vs. Panini Drilovsky. *Mini Cheren vs. Rachel Uno. *Cheren (as Link) vs. Nebula (as Palpatine). *Cheren and Harry Uno vs. Mukak. *Cheren and Celeste Stork vs. Booster, Knife Guy, and Grate Guy. *Cheren and Celeste vs. Puppo. *Cheren, Thomas, and Panini vs. Kyurem. *Cheren and Melissa Gilligan vs. Captain Slag. *Cheren and Melissa vs. Eelion. *Cheren and Kellie Beatles vs. Mozand. *Cheren and Merida vs. Stalgod. *Cheren vs. Miyuki Crystal (possessed by Majora). *Cheren and Harry vs. Gekko. *Cheren and Nerehc vs. Father A and Father B. *Cheren and Nerehc vs. Majora. **Fierce Deity Cheren vs. Zanifr Mimchi. *Cheren vs. Viridi. **Fierce Deity Cheren vs. Mother Nature. *Cheren vs. Aurora Uno (though Cheren didn't fight). *Cheren vs. Sheila Frantic (briefly). *Cheren vs. Bobbin. *Cheren vs. Carol (briefly; training). *Cheren vs. Morgan Catherine Uno. *Cheren vs. Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr.. *Cheren, MaKayla, Wendy, and Sector GF vs. Gideon and Glen. *Cheren vs. Suigetsu and Karin Uzumaki. *Cheren vs. Legion (nightmare). *Cheren vs. Demon State (verbally). Relationships "It'll be almost impossible to defeat a boy with as many friends as he has." -The King (src) Nigel Uno Nigel is Cheren's father. They aren't really that close, but he borrows a lot of traits from him. When Cheren learned of his father's death and defeat, he became horribly depressed and discouraged. Rachel Uno Rachel is Cheren's mom. He trains under her, and dreams of being as great a leader as her. The Kids Next Door In his year-and-a-half as a leader, Cheren has earned the respect and admiration of nearly all of his operatives. He has made himself good friends with some operatives (i.e. Sector GF, April Goldenweek), and almost every operative trusts Cheren's strength and his leadership. Aurora Uno Aurora is Cheren's older sister, who usually calms him when he's angry. She is leader of Sector V, the best sector, and the two are sort of opposite in personality. Aurora sticks up for Cheren whenever people don't listen to him. Chris Uno Chris is Cheren's older brother, and the two have a playful bond, although Chris likes to mock him sometimes. Panini Drilovsky Panini is Cheren's best friend and rival, who always pushes him to do his best. He has great concern for her when she's in danger, and henceforth doesn't want her to come with him on dangerous missions. Francis Drilovsky Francis is Cheren's third-in-command and one of his close friends. He was angry at Cheren once when he believed Cheren attacked his sister, but they learned it was Nerehc's doing. Francis is aware of Cheren's crush on Panini, just as Francis likes Cheren's sister, Aurora. Anthony McKenzie Cheren's little cousin looks up to him, and Cheren really cares about him. Melody Jackson Cheren's other cousin likes to bug him about interviews. Cheren usually becomes annoyed. Nebula D. Winkiebottom Nebula is Cheren's technical commander, as she is Supreme GKND Leader. She often shrinks him whenever he doesn't fall through with her orders. Lin Beifong Lin became Cheren's friend during the incident with Nerehc. Larry MayHence Larry is Cheren's assistant on Moonbase, often bringing him paperwork to fill. Cheren gets annoyed when Larry pesters him to do it. This is reminiscent of Larry's mom, Lizzie bossing Cheren's dad around. Miyuki Crystal Miyuki is a depressed girl, whom Cheren wants to help feel better. This led to a major conflict regarding Majora and Cheren's morals. April Goldenweek Cheren granted April's request to close Sector GD's treehouse to convert it as a museum for her decommissioned team. He transfers April to Sector W7 for her remaining year as an operative. For April's technical help in the N.E.C.S.U.S. quest, Cheren pardons April from decommissioning. The two are good friends, as April apparently has Cheren's cellphone number. Karin Kurosaki “Even if you were leader, you wouldn’t earn my respect. You’d still be a little kid.” -Karin to Cheren (src) Karin met a 6-year-old Cheren during his Arctic Training when she visited the base. By this time, she was 8 years old and already in KND. She wondered why Cheren kept fighting Panini since he always lost, calling him a wimp. Cheren argued that he might work on Moonbase if he graduates, and Karin laughs at the thought of him becoming Supreme Leader. She states that if he was Leader, he wouldn't earn her respect right off the bat. After Karin witnesses Cheren's battle against Viridi, her respect for him had grown. Sheila Frantic Sheila and Cheren are on rather tense terms, as Cheren blamed her for Panini's "death" at Big Mom's hands, and Sheila's refusal to follow orders. However, he admires Sheila's strength and believes it to be a good asset for the KND, and was sad for that reason when she quit. Nerehc Onu Nerehc is Cheren's evil opposite from the Negaverse. Nerehc causes crimes and frames Cheren for them, and Cheren has to stop him. As Nerehc grew to realize his true dreams and self, he became friends with Cheren. Harvey Facilier Cheren and Dr. Facilier are well-acquainted, and he calls Facilier "Uncle" like his friends. Facilier cast a spell on Cheren's pockets to make them hold as many items as he desires (a spell once used on Link in ancient times). Facilier thinks highly of Cheren, thinking he resembles both his parents well, and based on Cheren's tales, Facilier believes he is "everyone's friend." Majora Majora became one of Cheren's biggest enemies during MASKED. Majora tapped into Cheren's inner turmoils, making Cheren constantly furious. Cheren foiled Majora's plans of destroying the world, and following such events, the two appeared on lighter terms, as Zanifr told him of the Apocalypse. Cheren is now determined to stop the Apocalypse and show Majora he can. Alternate Sector V Cheren had to team up with Termina's Sector V to stop Majora. Cheren grew to love them over time. Merida DunBroch Cheren met Merida when he went back 800 years in Termina's time. They developed a very close friendship. Viridi Cheren was determined to defeat Viridi ever since she shrunk his cousin. In the end, Viridi fell at his hands. Sugar Cheren approved Sugar's graduation and admission into the KND. During Cheren's battle with Aunt Morgan, Sugar transformed him into a toy, causing everybody to forget his existence and the Apocalypse. Cheren was fiercely angry at Sugar and wanted her dead, but after moving past his father's death, he forgives Sugar and tries to help her forget her troubling past. They become close friends as Sugar becomes determined to repay Cheren. Appearance Cheren is a brown haired boy with his mother's chestnut brown eyes. He wears a thin pair of red glasses because of his nearsightedness. Cheren is known to not really care much about what he wears, but he does make an effort to be presentable. He likes wearing a red jacket with white cuffs, white hints and black pockets, and a white T-shirt underneath it. He also wears a pair of black jeggings (a portmanteau of jeans and leggings) and a pair of red rubber shoes with white hints. When going swimming, Cheren wears brown swimshorts with red edges. At night, he usually wears his white T-shirt and jeggings, basically no jacket, shoes, or socks. This is mostly so he can be ready to race Panini to school faster. Gallery Uno, Drilovsky, & Gilligan.jpg|Cheren with Panini, Francis with Aurora, & the Gilligan Triplets. Nerehc EiznekCm Onu.jpg|Cheren's Negative, Nerehc.|link=Nerehc Onu Cheren and Panini.jpg|Cheren and Panini, hiding from a giant spider.|link=Mason and the Minish Door Training-Time.jpg|Mini Cheren about to battle his mother.|link=Cheren's Training Operation MASKED.jpg|Cheren glaring at Majora's Mask.|link=Operation: MASKED Seven Lights poster.jpg|Cheren at the bottom of the Seven Lights poster.|link=Legend of the Seven Lights Personality “I’M KING OF THE ''WOOOOOORRRRRLD! DARE ANYONE TO TELL ME OTHERWIIIIIISE!”'' -Cheren's more childish nature makes him feel more egotistic. (src) Despite being the younger Uno child, Cheren is more mature than Aurora, and considers being childlike useless when he will grow up soon. However, he loves playing videogames like a typical child, and will usually treat himself to a new videogame once in a while. He however, isn't very focused, and usually loses focus when someone knocks off his glasses. Sometimes, Cheren shows times of doubt in himself, and usually doubts as to whether or not his deeds are worthy of praise or simply wrong. This is shown in Operation: MASKED, when he begun to have doubt if saving Miyuki from Majora, when Miyuki liked Majora, who was using her to destroy the world, was right. Eventually, Cheren learned he didn't care if Miyuki became upset, as long as he would've saved the world. Cheren is very serious about his position as leader, and when sectors don't follow orders, he will usually express his anger, especially if something terrible happens as a result. But the well-being of his organization is at the top of his list, and he does his best to keep it functioning. He tries to be a kindhearted leader who wishes to help his operatives with problems and only wishes for their happiness, but as he realized from the Majora situation, he can't make everyone happy, and knows that the safety of the world should come above any individual person's happiness. As Aurora's polar opposite, sometimes, he is represented as someone who pursues ideals. This is exemplified by him refusing to kill. However, he doesn't have a problem with slaying demons since he believes they'll just get sent back to the Underworld. But because of this, he was accused as a hypocrite, for he would slay any enemy in his way, and only wishes to look good in his mother's eyes. Cheren greatly looks up to his mother, Rachel, as a hero, and dreams of being a great leader like her. Rachel regularly holds training sessions with him, for sword skills or otherwise, and he does his best to become stronger everyday. As time passed, Cheren became less focused on following his mother, and stuck to his own path, and has soon reached a point in his strength where he no longer needs to train with his mom. Cheren has a close friendship and rivalry with Panini, and he always does his best to beat her at something. Most of their activities involve racing, and they almost always race to and around school every day, with the loser having to take some punishment like carrying books, and their contests involve finishing food first, misc. gym room activities (Lord knows other kids cannot play safely in gym with them in there), and just as well, videogame battles like Pokémon or Mario Kart. Panini is pretty much the only one who trains him now, and the only one who challenges him since he almost always loses. The most fun in Cheren's life comes from battling Panini, and for that reason, he loves to do so, for he feels more connected with his inner child. This is hidden under his more serious leader aura, but Cheren treasures his childhood and wants to feel more like a kid. Possibly Cheren's greatest dilemma and burden was learning of the Apocalypse, and how it would be happening soon, to destroy all worlds. Cheren countered his fear and worry with the declaration he would stop it and save everyone, thereby proving Zanifr - the one who told him - wrong. But Cheren couldn't find the strength to tell any of his friends, and couldn't conceal the fact he didn't believe he could stop it and save everyone. He kept the secret for months so he wouldn't ruin all of the bright moods of all of his friends. After much contemplation, he finally revealed the truth to all Kids Next Door. When Sector V is inspired by Sheila Frantic's unbreakable spirit they all find the strength to believe they can stop the Apocalypse, and this hope is passed to Cheren. Thanks to Sheila, Cheren learns to have more joy in life, and ready to tackle the challenges ahead to stop the Apocalypse. From then, Cheren begins to be more carefree and joyous, believing he could do anything, even declaring himself as "King of the World" and challenging those who'd say otherwise. Unfortunately, after learning of his father's death at the hands of the World Leaders, as well as learning that he and his friends have died numerous times throughout their journeys, with Grim bringing them back to life, Cheren became horribly depressed. He spent several hours on his bed, believing they could never save the world in time. However, after Miyuki told him a rhetorical prediction that Cheren would die, Cheren ultimately chose to spend this month trying to stop the Apocalypse. He declared war against the World Government and was filled with confidence again. Abilities Cheren has been training with his mother for a long time, and is exceptionally good with a sword and bow, though not a master like some people. He wields the Master Sword and the Three Sacred Treasures that belonged to his mother, making him a formidable force for certain enemies. In Operation: MASKED, Cheren's gained a series of unique items and abilities that allow him to access certain places, and he seems to have a handle on each of them, but this is probably because he was programmed to be so skilled. Among these, Cheren is also a fairly good swimmer, and can perform the Torpedo Spin. Thanks to his mother, Cheren has also mastered Tiny Style Combat, and can battle at smaller sizes, but he prefers not to. Thanks to Dr. Facilier's magic, a spell has been cast on Cheren's jacket to make his pockets infinite, enabling him to hold as many items as he pleases. When Cheren becomes incredibly furious or aggravated, he bursts into flames, a possible sign of firebending. However, this was later revealed to be his Demon State acting up, and if he becomes too furious, he may go uncontrollable. Often times, this helps him greatly, but he doesn't have much self-control. Equipment *Hero's Bow - allows him to shoot arrows at great distances. He can shoot Fire, Ice, or Light Arrows, the latter being the strongest. *Mirror Shield - allows him to deflect energy or projectile attacks, and it's unbreakable. *Double-Hookshot - allows him to latch wooden targets and pull himself over, or pull small objects or people over. *Bananarang - allows him to dizzy or beat weak enemies and grab distant objects. Its scent also attracts monkeys. Final Smash "Mm mm, MM-MMmm, GYYYAAAAAAAHHH." Cheren's Final Smash is The Fierce Deity, where he wears the Fierce Deity Mask and becomes his godlike form, easily slicing enemies to pieces. Weaknesses Since Cheren is nearsighted, if he loses his glasses, he will go almost completely blind, and will be completely defenseless until he finds his glasses. As stated before, he doesn't have control of his Demon State when he goes into it. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (cameo, picture) *First Day *Mark of Courage *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *Decommissioning *Operation DUSK *Happy 33 *The Son of Evil *Swimming *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Cheren's Training *Sunni's Pride (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (flashback) *Sector JP *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: CLOWN (ending) *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Rivals *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **A Mary Time in Foster's Trivia "Cheren is a character whose personality varies and changes as time passes. He's like me in that sense." -Gamewizard2008 *He is voiced by Sharon Mann, due to her role as Jeremy from Code Lyoko, who bares resemblance to Cheren a little. *Cheren is left-handed, just like his mother and ancestor, Link. *To this date, Cheren played the most primary roles in Nextgen stories as the protagonist, and almost every story where he wasn't the main focus, he had some notable or significant part. *The idea for Cheren's name came to Rachel when an Ancient Robot on Secco beeped "cher-EEEN." *His nickname, "Cherry", hints he was also named after his father's preferred fruit, cherries. *Cheren's name is taken from the rival character of Pokémon Black, Cheren, and the two have similar personalities and personal goals. **According to the Internet, Cheren's name is Bulgarian for "black", which was the name of the Pokémon game Cheren was from. **At the same time, his sister is compared with Bianca. *Cheren is the representation of people who pursue ideals. *Cheren is nearsighted, and thus can't see very far without his glasses. A running gag is that Cheren's glasses are always knocked off at the worst times, and he bumps into random people in the process. *Like his ancestor, Link, Cheren is noted for having several female friends, or "girlfriends," even if he doesn't feel romantic feelings toward them. These girls include: **Panini Drilovsky **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Lin Beifong **Karin Kurosaki **April Goldenweek **Miyuki Crystal **Celeste Stork **Melissa Gilligan **Kellie Beatles **Merida DunBroch **Sunni Chariton **MaKayla King **Sugar **Wendy Marvell **Grenda *His Sburb Title would be Heir of Courage since he is Link's descendant and inherited his mother's Triforce of Courage. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Uno Family Category:Global Command Category:McKenzie Family Category:Firebenders Category:Marksmen Category:Spirit Shifters Category:Galactic Kid Council